As electronic devices have developed in the form of portable terminals such as smartphones, they can provide users with various available functions through applications having various functions. In recent years, among various functions of the electronic devices, a technology called Wi-Fi Direct has been highlighted.
The Wi-Fi Direct technology is a technology of providing a basis for providing contents and services between electronic devices through direct communications between terminals without using a separate facility such as an Access Point (AP) or a router while a Wi-Fi Direct device is mounted to a portable terminals such as a TV, a laptop computer, a printer, or a camera. The standard for the Wi-Fi Direct technology is commonly called Wi-Fi P2P.
A Wi-Fi Direct user may feel that the system is operated in a P2P method without using an AP, but actually one terminal acts as an AP. In the Wi-Fi P2P standard, an electronic device acting as an AP of a Wi-Fi P2P group is called a group owner (hereinafter, referred to as a GO). Various group clients (hereinafter, referred to as GCs) may exist in addition to the GO, and only one electronic device may act as a GO in a single Wi-Fi P2P group and the remaining electronic device all act as GCs.
In order to form a Wi-Fi P2P group in Wi-Fi Direct, intent values of electronic devices are compared such that the electronic device having the highest intent value acts as a GO and the remaining electronic devices act as GCs. Because the group owner controls the overall operation of the Wi-Fi P2P group, a stable environment is necessary. An intent value is a value that represents power of intensively performing a task, and may be determined by a policy of the manufacturer or settings of the user. For example, because the GO consumes more power compared with the GCs, the life span of an electronic device such as a smartphone may be shortened due to rapid consumption of battery power if the electronic device acts as a GO.